The truth of the Third royal child of Zeal
by Axad Zeal
Summary: Finally it's time for Axad to learn his true identity and know his purpose of life as he starts a journey through time!


Well first things first. I have absolutely no affiliation with Square nor do i wish to harm them. . Evey character is original and belong to SQUARE ENIX except Axad who is from my imagination, I hope whoever reads this story will do just fine. The story is pretty much a fuse of Chrono trigger,Crimson echoes and Chrono cross. I hope you enjoy the story pretty much. The events of my own life are pretty much combined with the story. Please review if you have any request or recommendation for me. Enjoy!

_In the silent night. A youngster stood...alone on the hill...The year 2300 A.D ...Down below Bangor Dome stood. People moved in and out. Lights kept flickering. The echoes of childern could be heard from a distance. A slight frown appeared on the youth's face. He turned around and disappeared.

The youth had a fine body. Pure Blue hair that reached near his neck. A little spiky from the above. He wore a black fitting uniform. His face was nearly white and pale. His eyes red as fire with little flecks of purple...his eyes could deliver a message of Sadness...and lonelines.

He went to the beach and dissappeared.-

As I entered the laboratory I saw Director Belthasar. Who was surveying the security around the Secret Chambers entitled with "PROJECT KID".

I had always wondered what was in there. I silently passed by Belthasar. Even though he had noticed me i didn't give any response and went to my lab. I sat on the comfortable chair while lost in deep thoughts. A second later Belthasar came in. I stood up from my chair and greeted him warmly. I looked at him then looked at the papers on which my name "Axad Saeed" was mentioned. Then i looked back at him. He was constantly staring at me. After a little while he spoke "Ah My dear child! I have been watching you. You have not been working well lately. I suppose you are tired" I looked at him. Belthasar...An old man. Only he knew my past. I trusted him very well. He always told me about my past how he was walking through the forests near Arris Dome and found me in the bushes. Covered in purple clothes. This was the only thing i knew. I knew nothing about myself. Nothing of who i was. Where did i come from. What happened to my family.I snapped out of my thoughts "Sir! I am fine. Thank you for asking. I will resume my work". "Ok. But be sure to rest up completely. Now don't get tired". Saying this he left. I sat on my chairs and started sorting out the paper works.

I worked at Chronopolis. A secret building made on the shore of the El nido Sea. I had always lived with Director Belthasar. Before i joined the Facility Belthasar made me swear not to leak out any information. Not to even mention Chronopolis outside. My main job at Chronopolis was to maintain the security from outside threats. I was incharge of the security of every corner of Chronopolis. But that room marked "Project KID"...Belthasar had the authority to control the seurity over there.

My life was pretty much a sad one. I always pondered. Who i was? How did i end up in the hands of Belthasar? What was my true identity?

I went to hills near Bangor dome most of the time. I liked he environment around. The darkness...Away from any living thing.

Director Belthasar once ordered me to go to the Arris dome for retrieving some information. I complied and went to the arris dome. I met Doan. The man had a body of steal and was a gentle guy. He welcomed me and led me to the Information Center. This was the first time i had ever entered here. Only a few people could have access to this center. I retrieved some information regarding the "FROZEN FLAME". I couldn't read it because Director Belthasar had it translated in a certain language. After finishing the task a though came into my mind. I opened up the computer and searched "Axad Saeed" the computer didn't find anything regarding me. I was greatly discouraged. I compared my name "Saeed" but nothing came up. I again entered "Axad" Only 3 results came up.

1:Axad Kato

2:Axad Zeal

3:Axad muato

I clicked on the first option. The Guy had already died. He worked as a shop keeper in the historic Truce village. Apparently he died while the deadly assault of the ancient Porre army on the peacefull village.

I left him and clicked on the second option.

I curiously searched through his profile. The only thing i found out about him was that he was a part of the Ancient lore "The Magical Kingdom of Zeal"  
. This guys profile said that he had disappeared while the Kingdom of Zeal fell down and met its end. It wasn't confirmed weather he died or survived.

I searched the third one and found out that he was a part of the searching team that had started searching Chronopolis and were unsuccessful. Thanks to Belthasars cloaking device.

I was curiously browsing through when suddenly i saw Doan. Right behind me. He immediately went passed me and look at the huge monitor of the Computer. After examining the names he looked at me and then said "You must have an appropriate excuse for what you have done Mr. Axad. You have broken the Law of the Information Center. Section E2. You will be arrested and put on trial" I was really shocked when i listened this. But i just used the computer. "Whatever the reasons you have. The Jury and The Court will now decide" I looked around. A decoration peice. A DOOMSICKLE! i though. I looked at the guards advancing towards me. I lunged forward jumped from above them and broke the glass while seizing control of the scythe. I grabbed doan who was standing right next to me and placed the scythe near his throat"I used only the computer" I cried "Now you have really voilated the Laws of the Security department. You are hereby declared as an outlaw" I got a little more worried. However i dragged Doan with the scythe over his neck. The guards followed me. I slowly went up to the teleporter. I threw Doan as hard as i could over the guards and teleported away to the surface. I ran. I hadn't got quite far when i saw the guards approaching me on their jet bikes. I hurridly jumped over the teleporter and went inside Chronopolis. I heard a loud alarm in there. I saw Belthasar running down the Security department. I saw the faculty being panicked and running here and there. I ran before Belthasar when the Lights went down and the auxiliary power activated

So how was it guys?

I am not really good. This is my very first story. Please support me and review please.

Thanx bye XX Love you all!


End file.
